Zombot's Wrath
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Gargantuar Trick |flavor text = Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. |ability = Do 3 damage. If there is a zombie in every lane, this does double damage.}} Zombot's Wrath is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability does 3 damage, or 6 damage if there is a zombie on every lane, to a selected plant or the plant hero. Its closest plant counterpart is Berry Blast. Origins The fireball it fires while activating its ability as well as its appearance are both references to the Zombot in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it only fires fireballs, similarly to Zombot 1000, instead of both fireballs and iceballs like the boss in Plants vs. Zombies. Its description is a reference to the fact that in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, Dr. Zomboss will always use a zombot to combat the player in the final level. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. Update history Update 1.2.11 * * |3 }} Strategies With Normally, Zombot's Wrath is a more expensive and less cost-effective version of Bungee Plumber, or as a more expensive substitute for Electrobolt. Their uses are relatively similar; you can use it to destroy bothersome plants like , or potentially threatening plants like and Doubled Mint, or use it to deliver the finishing blow or bait out your opponent's Super-Block Meter block. Like Electrobolt, it is also useful for destroying strong plants with 3 health such as Sportacus and . Due to being a Gargantuar trick, if you are playing as Z-Mech, it is wise to combine Zombot's Wrath with Gargologist as it becomes much more cost-effective, being able to do 3 damage for 1 . This effectively makes Zombot's Wrath a direct upgrade to Bungee Plumber as long as a Gargologist stays on the field. Due to it also being a science card, Professor Brainstorm can use this to transform Interdimensional Zombie. Moreover, he can use Wizard Gargantuar to give it Bullseye as well, as it is a damaging Gargantuar trick. The card's secondary ability can potentially make it one of the most powerful straight damage options in the entire game, but it is hindered by the sheer difficulty of playing and maintaining zombies on every lane. This is not helped by the fact that the Crazy class lacks Amphibious zombies. Only Electric Boogaloo and Impfinity have reliable access to Amphibious zombies, while Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech have to rely on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Gargantuars' Feast (and Eureka as well in case of the former). Therefore, it should be assumed that this secondary ability would rarely come into effect, and you should not try to fully commit to making it work. If you do want for it to do double damage, however, your best bet would be Impfinity; not only does his signature superpower, Triple Threat, allow for potential zombies filling the aquatic lane early on, but he also has an abundant supply of cheap zombies that could allow him to swarm the field quickly. Additionally, Swabbie has a nonexistent cost and the Amphibious trait, so it can allow you to play this on turn 3 if you have enough of them, provided your opponent does not do anything to remove them. Against Like Bungee Plumber, this card would be used to either remove a plant, weaken a tough plant, or potentially land the finishing blow on you. Hence, any strategy that is against Bungee Plumber would also apply to Zombot's Wrath. Just ensure that there is at least one open lane for the zombies to prevent the damage output from being doubled. Gallery Screenshot 2017-06-15-13-18-06.png|Zombot's Wrath's statistics ZomWrath.PNG|Zombot's Wrath's card ZombotsWrathCardImage.png|Zombot's Wrath's card image zombutt.png|Zombot's Wrath's textures FIREBREATHER.png|Zombot's Wrath's card's textures Zombot's Wrath HD.png|HD Zombot's Wrath Zombot's Wrath.png|Another HD Zombot's Wrath Fireball (PvZH).png|HD fireball Zombot's Wrath head.png|Zombot's Wrath being played (1) Zombot's Wrath going to attack.jpeg|Zombot's Wrath being played (2) Zombot's Wrath fireball.png|Zombot's Wrath being played (3) Warth used on Gravitree.jpg|Zombot's Wrath being played (4) triplezombotwrathcard.jpg|Three Zombot's Wrath cards in the redraw selection screen along with The Chickening card Old SpriteAtlasTexture-673954f8-7e13-4d1d-aa3a-faf3193cff7d-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Zombot's Wrath's textures Zombot Wrath new statistics.png|Zombot's Wrath's statistics ZBWrath shadow.png|Zombot's Wrath's silhouette ZB Wrath get.png|The player receiving Zombot's Wrath from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Hero Pack.jpg|Zombot's Wrath on the Professor Brainstorm Hero Pack Trivia *If one looks at Dr. Zomboss while this trick is being played, he presses a red button and pulls a red lever in order to activate the Zombot's attack. Category:Science cards Category:Tricks Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombots